A Space Heroes Mutation Day
by Roniturtle
Summary: My take on how and why Leo got his Space Hero's Pinball machine. Set during the episode Casey Jones vs. the Underworld. This will deal with an illness, please keep in mind I have no medical knowledge so any medical info is strictly made up. Still don't own them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The lights in the lair turned on as Master Splinter and the turtles walked into their home. The lair had been trashed after the kraang had located the lair and began invading New York in their efforts to try and mutagenize the citizens of New York and take over the city and the world. The turtles were forced to abandon their home along with Casey and April and flee to upstate New York. Now after six months of being gone, they have returned to their home. After defeating the kraang, returning the citizens back to New York and returning them to normal, they have returned to the lair which was in need of some much needed house cleaning and repairs.

"What a disaster," Leo said as he surveyed their home. "The kraang really trashed this place."

"Indeed," Splinter replied, "But this is our home, we will clean and set things right once more."

"Ugh, I hate cleaning," Mikey moaned. A small meow from the little cooler he was carrying caused him to look down then run toward the kitchen. "I call the kitchen!" He yelled.

Leo was busy in the living room cleaning the debris off his Space Heroes pinball machine. After uprighting it, he bent down to plug it in. His eyes widen in amazement as the game sprang to life and the picture and numbers lit up. Raph watched behind Leo as he too was amazed by the the machine still working. However, both of the turtle's face fell when the machine suddenly shut down. Another reminder of the damage the kraang had caused.

Raph watched as Leo's face fell and let out a small groan of despair. Raph could remembered when Master Splinter first brought the game to the lair, it was their first of many games they had received a few years back. As difficult as it was to get, it had truly been worth the effort.


	2. Chapter 2

About five days before the turtles and Splinter celebrate their fourteenth mutation day.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" a thirteen year old Michelangelo ran to his Sensei's room and knocked urgently on the door.

Splinter opened his eyes and stared at the watch that laid on the little table next to his bed. It was just after two in the morning and if it had not been for the desperate cry of his youngest son, he would've told him to go back to bed and wait till they got up at their normal time of six o'clock. But from the way Michaelangelo called for him, it was clear that there was something wrong in the lair.

"What is the problem Michelangelo?" He asked.

"It's Leo Sensei. He's in the bathroom puking everywhere." He told him just before running out of the room and back to where his older brother was.

Master Splinter let out a sigh as he got out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. He knew Leonardo had not been feeling well. He had come down with a cold a few days back and it had not gotten much better. Now it seems his cold has progressed to something worse.

Splinter went to the bathroom to find his son in blue leaning over the toilet, vomiting and looking miserable. Sweat poured down his face and neck and he was trembling slightly. Donatello held a washcloth to the back of his neck and was rubbing the back of his shell while whispering words of comfort. Raphael was coming out of his brother's bedroom with his bed linen which he had vomited all over.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter gasped as looked at the scene before him. He bent down and felt his son's forehead as he continued to vomit up everything he had eaten several hours before. Leo was burning up. Apparently this was now more then just a cold Splinter thought to himself.

"I'm s..s..s..sorry Master Splinter," Leo said as he trembled and gulped in air. "I..I told Mikey not to b..bother you but he wouldn't listen." He placed his forehead against the coolness of the bathtub which was right next to the toilet and began to breath in deeply. "I'm okay, really."

Splinter shook his head as he watched Leonardo suddenly lean over and dry heave into the toilet. When he was done, Donnie went to the sink and got him a glass of water to rinse his mouth with, which he gratefully accepted.

"Leonardo," Splinter asked, "can you stand up my son?" Leo nodded weakly and with the help of Donnie, got shakily to his feet. Splinter and Donnie aided Leo in getting back to his bed which Raph had just placed fresh sheets on.

"Easy Leo," Donnie told him as he helped him gently lay down in his bed. Mikey showed up with an extra blanket for Leo.

"There you go bro." He said as he placed the blanket on top of his brother. He made sure to tuck the blanket and sheets around his shaking body.

Leo winced slightly as he shifted around in his bed. His body ached and even the slightest movements made him feel nauseous and dizzy. He smiled weakly at his family and took a shaky breath. "T..t..thanks everyone, I'll be okay now." He said tiredly. "I just need to rest now."

Splinter walked out of son's room and back into his. He emerged a few seconds later carrying a bag, then he walked over to the kitchen, the rest of his son's filed out of Leo's room and waited for Splinter to return. Several minutes later Splinter returned with a tray that carried a variety of items with a variety of smells.

Before entering Leo's room he turned to his other three sons. "I want you to go back to bed, I will stay with your brother." He was about to walk into Leo's room when he looked back at his sons and sighed. "Since it has been an exhausting morning for you all, there will be no practice till evening." His sons nodded and watched as he walked back into Leo's room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph walked by the living room on his way to the kitchen for breakfast when he noticed Mikey sitting on the couch staring at a blank tv set. Raph walked over to him, concern showing on his face.

"Uh Mikey," Raph began, "You do know the tv is not on, right?"

Mikey looked up at Raph with sad eyes. He nodded and went back to staring at the tv.

"Hey Mikey," Raph sat next to him. "What's the matter?"

Mikey sniffled, "Leo's really sick." He began as he wiped his face with his arm. "I heard again this morning throwing up. Master Splinter was rushing around from his room to Leo's to help him and I just laid in bed listening." Mikey was on the verge of tears again. "I wanted to try and help but I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay little brother," Raph put his arm around Mikey's shoulder. "Leo will be better before you know it and then everything will be back to normal."

Mikey looked up at Raph. "Do you think he'll be better by this thursday?"

Raph looked at Mikey in surprise. "I don't know, maybe," Raph shrugged his shoulders, "why?"

"That's our Mutation day, we turn fourteen." Mikey sniffled again. "If Leo isn't better by then, we can't really celebrate, can we."

Raph nodded as he listened to what Mikey was saying, but something told him Mikey was more upset over something other then Leo not being well enough to celebrate their Mutation day.

"Look Mikey," Raph tried to soothe him. "I'm sure Leo will be fine by Thursday and even if he's not, I know he won't miss out on our celebrating." Raph gave a little chuckle. "After all, you know how much he loves you cooking algae and worms."

Mikey gave Raph a weak smile, he knew he was trying to cheer him up. It always upset him more then the others when one of them wasn't feeling well, but this time it sounded more like Raph was trying to convince himself more then him.

"I know he'll be okay Raph, I just really hate seeing him like this." Mikey leaned back. "He look so pale and weak, and Master Splinter looks really, really concerned."

"Look, I know what'll take your mind off all this," Raph suddenly stood up. "How bout you get some breakfast going and then we'll watch some tv."

Mikey looked at Raph sheepishly. "TV's broken and Donnie is working on a laptop right now so it can't be fixed."

"The TVs broken again?!" Raph said exasperated. "But there was a wrestling match I wanted to watch later today." Raph walked over toward the kitchen. "Ohhh, now how am I suppose to see the match?" He said to no one in particular.

Breakfast was a somber affair, Raph and Mikey walked into Donnie's lab to pull him away from the laptop so he could join them. But none of them seemed to be hungry for Mikey's algae pancakes. After several minutes of sitting at the table, they saw Splinter emerge from Leo's room. He looked worn and tired and dark bags could be seen under his eyes.

"Sensei?" Donnie asked, "How's Leo?"

"He had a very rough night," Splinter's voice sounded tired. "I tried to get his fever down but it is still very high." Splinter took a deep breath and sighed. "I do not understand why his cold has gotten so much worse and why it is lingering the way it is?"

"Uh, I'm afraid that's my fault Sensei." Mikey said.

Everyone turned to him in curiosity. "Please explain Michaelangelo?" Splinter told him.

"Well," Mikey looked down at his food, cold and picked at. "The other day, we were practicing our balancing by the pool," Mikey looked back up at his Sensei, rather embarrassed. "And at one point I lost my balance and bumped into him and he fell in."

"Hold on Mikey," Donnie said, "If anyone is to blame for you losing your balance it's me." Donnie also began to look embarrased. "When I tried to get into my horse stance I tripped over my feet and bumped into you."

"Oh yeah," Mikey had a thoughtful look on his face. "I forgot about that." He suddenly gave Donnie a stern look. "So it's your fault Leo sick!" He yelled at him. Donnie gave him a stunned look.

"Hold on there shell for brains." Raph stood up from his seat to put his unfinished plate of food in the sink. He, like the rest of his brothers, just did not have much of an appetite. "The only reason Donnie tripped over his feet is because I bumped into him." Donnie looked at him, the look on his facing showing he was trying to remember. Raph looked down at the floor as if he had never seen it before. "I saw a cockroach, it startled me and I jumped into Donnie."

Donnie nodded as he recalled the incident.

"Hah," Mikey yelled as if a light bulb came on inside his head. "Then it's the cockaroach's fault." He let out a small yelp when Raph's hand slapped his head."Don't be stupid Mikey," He growled as Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"Regardless of whose fault it is, you should have told me Leonardo fell into the water." Splinter admonished them. "It may be that is why his cold has gotten much worse." Splinter walked over to the stove to get himself a cup of tea.

He was just taking a cup out of the cupboard when a startled gasp from Raphael made him turn around.

"Leo!" Raph yelled, running over to his brother. "What are you doing?"

Leo was stumbling down the hall from where the rooms were and was attempting to make his way to the dojo.

"I've got to train." Leo said, he was slurring his words and he was struggling to keep himself from falling.

"Woah, Leo," Raph was running over to him with his other two brothers and Splinter. "I admire your determination but this is too much."

"N..no, I, um, I have to train," Leo insisted, "I...I have to get ready for our testing."

The others looked at Leo dumbfounded. They still trained extensively but it had been a while since they had tested. As far as Master Splinter was concerned, since ninjutsu was the only thing they really did, his sons were far superior then most humans and did not need to test to prove their skill level.

"My son," Splinter came over to Leo as he attempted to make up the dojo steps, "You have already tested and passed" He realized the fever was making Leo delirious." You need to rest now." He held his hand out to Leo to try and get him to come back to his room.

Leo stared at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he was trying to focus on his Sensei. He winced as if he was in pain. "I..I did?" He blinked and looked around as he started his way back down the steps. He wavered a moment and would have fallen if Raphael had not been there to catch him.

"Easy Leo," Raph said as he maneuvered him down the steps to where Splinter and the other two turtles were waiting.

"Sensei?" Leo scrunched his face as he tried to focus on Splinter as he walked over to him. "I, um, I don't feel so good." His speech was slurred and he leaned heavily against Raph. As Donnie and Mikey watched, Splinter and Raph helped Leo back to his room. Raph came back out a few seconds after, he was shaking his head.

"I've never seen Leo looking so bad." Raph said to them. "His breathing is heavy and his fever really is high." Raph went over to the couch. "He's mumbling nonsense too. He's almost as bad as Mikey, can't understand anything he's saying." That last part was an attempted at humor but it failed miserably.

Mikey had joined him on the couch and began to sulk again.

"Hey come on guys," Donnie said, "Splinter will make Leo better and before we know it, he'll be bossing us around in no time." He sat on the couch next to Raph on the other side with a heavy sigh. The three of them stared off into the distance as they waited patiently for Splinter to come out of Leo's room with news of their brother


	4. Chapter 4

Splinter sat on the edge of Leo's bed and watched as his son continued to moan and mumble incoherently. He stroked his son's hot forehead and every now and then placed a cool washcloth soaked in water with special type of herbs on his head and neck in hopes of getting the fever down. He listened to Leo's breathing, it broke his heart to hear how sick his child had become and he cursed himself for not noticing it sooner.

He sighed as he thought about the days before the turtles and he had become what they now were. It was times like these he wished he was still human and could run to the pharmacy or a hospital and have someone give him the much needed medicine that would help ease his son's pain. He had plenty of herbs and spices that, at times, did help but right now none of these things seem to be helping.

He stayed with Leo for the rest of the day and into the night, leaving only to gather more herbs and spices along with water and other supplies to aid his son. He slept very little and by the time his sons woke the next day, he was starting to feel the fatigue seeping into his body and exhaustion pulling at him to sleep.

"Sensei?" It was Donnie peeking in to see how everything was going."Is Leo doing any better?" Donnie's voice seemed timid, almost child like. Splinter knew he and his other sons were worried about their brother, and it felt wrong not telling them of his progress, but when there was nothing really to tell, he just did not want them to worry.

"No Donatello," Splinter told him as he once again place the cloth in the cool bowl of water, he rinsed the cloth and placed it once again on Leo's forehead, "I'm afraid not." He heard Donnie sigh, he could tell he wanted very much to tell him something.

"Sensei," He said hesitantly. "Maybe you should get some rest, if you like I can sit with Leo for a while." He suggested.

Splinter looked at Donnie and smiled. "I do not need to rest, but I think I will get up and stretch for a bit as well as get myself some tea." He stood and walked toward the door, as Donnie came forward to take up the vigil in the chair next to Leo's desk. Splinter turned and looked at him, "Thank you Donatello," He said smiling. Donnie smiled back at him.

Splinter walked stiffly toward the kitchen. He found Raph and Mikey snacking on some left over algae and worm salad. They looked up and quickly began asking questions.

"Is Leo better Master?" Raph asked.

"Will he be able to join us for dinner?" Mikey asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

Splinter held up a paw to silence his two sons. "Leonardo is still very ill, his fever still very high, he will need to be in bed a while longer." He placed the kettle on the stove and began preparing the herbs for his tea. "Donatello is currently watching over him while I rest for just a moment."

"Sensei?" Mikey began, hesitantly.

"Yes Michelangelo?" Splinter turned to his youngest son.

Mikey began playing with his food. "Do you think Leo will be better by Thursday?" He asked.

"What is on Thursday?" Splinter brought his tea over to the table.

"I'm surprised you don't remember Sensei." Raph told him.

"It's our fourteenth mutation day." Mike said.

Splinter looked at the calendar on the wall by the door. Sept 29, exactly fourteen years ago on that day Hamato Yoshi brought four baby turtles from the pet store, and moments later he encountered the Kraang and they accidentally spilled mutagen on them, thus becoming what they are now. Ever since then, they celebrated that day, it was the closest thing his sons had to a birthday, and now one of his sons may not be able to join them on their one and only special day. Splinter sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples. He looked up at his two sons who were staring at him intently.

"I am sure Leonardo will be better enough by then to celebrate with us " He told them.

"And if he's not?" Raph always seemed to want to challenge his father on things.

Splinter turned to him and placed a gentle paw on his shoulder. "Have faith in your brother Raphael, we have all dealt with illnesses and we have all recovered." He finished his tea and place his cup into the sink, "Your brother will do the same." He left the kitchen and went back to relieve Donnie and continue administering his remedies. Raph and Mikey looked at each other, they knew Leo would be fine, eventually, the question was when, and if his fever continued to be too high, what could that do to him in the end. None of the turtles had ever been this sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Bubbly one, just want to thank you for the helpful info for the first chapters. Let me know if there is anything else I should correct.

**Also thank you to yukio87, hope my stories continue to entertain you and that I don't disappoint.

*-On to the next chapter.-*

Splinter looked down at Leo, he was sleeping but it was clear it was not a restful sleep. He place a paw on his son's forehead and sighed. "Still very warm," He thought to himself.

Leo opened his eyes and looked up at Splinter. "Sensei?" He whispered, wheezing when he spoke.

"It is okay Leonardo," Splinter told him. "I was just checking your temperature." He rubbed his thumb over Leo's forehead and smiled when Leo leaned into the touch. His hand felt cool against Leo's hot forehead.

"Can I have some water?" He swallowed hard wincing as he did, it was clear his throat was very sore. Splinter kept his paw on his head for a few moments more before moving to Leo's desk where he kept his supplies and a glass filled with water for his son. He assisted Leo in bringing his head up so that he might drink easier. Splinter could see that the simple act of swallowing was painful for his son.

"Leonardo," Splinter looked at his son after he placed the water back on the desk. Leo looked over at him. "What exactly are you feeling?"

Leo thought for a moment. "My head hurts, my body aches and it hurts to breath." He told him. His breathing sounded wet.

Splinter nodded as he listened to his son tell him of his symptoms. He sounded so tired and weak it made Splinter's heart ache to hear him. He reached back to the water bowl and placed some other herbs in it. Leo noted they smelled horrible but he also knew it would help him.

Out in the lair, Mikey had convinced his brothers to help decorate the living room as well as the kitchen. They pulled out their old art supplies and began writing and coloring. Mikey figured that if Leo could at least come out on Thursday to celebrate, then maybe when he saw the decorations, it would help him get better faster. One thing was for sure, it was making them feel better.

"Hey Mike," Raph called him, "hand me the red."

"Leo prefers blue." Mike said as he tossed him the red crayon.

"Yea and I prefer red." He said as he continued to color his part of the banner.

"This was actually a good idea Mikey," Donnie said as he taped one of his many purple colored balls he made out of paper on the wall.

"You talk like I never have any." Mikey said.

"Oh you have ideas Mikey," Donnie said smirking, "Just not always good ones."

Mikey stopped what he was doing and had to think for a moment. "Hey!"

"Don't sweat it Mikey," Raph told him, "At least you got us doing something." Raph placed one his red colored balls of paper on the wall next to Donnies' before continuing with the banner they were making. "I hate this waiting and not being able to help." He looked over toward the bedrooms and sighed.

A few minutes later, Master Splinter walked out of Leo's room and headed toward the kitchen. He smiled at his sons as he walked by. "Leo is awake and I am making him some tea and broth, have you boys eaten yet?" They told him yes as they smiled up at his news. "I am glad to see you boys are keeping busy, what is it you are doing?"

"We're making decorations for our mutation day." Mikey told him, "We're hoping it will cheer up Leo." Splinter nodded approvingly before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sweet," Mikey yelled excitedly, "Maybe Leo's feeling better and he'll be able to celebrate with us!"

The others smiled and continued to color the banner with much more vigor. They were thinking everything now was going to be okay and things would be getting back to normal. Maybe soon Leo would even be training with them, they thought. But earlier the next morning the turtles were awaken by the sound of Leo in the bathroom again, moaning as he miserably vomited into the toilet.


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie came into Leo's room and watched as his father rubbed Leo's arms and legs with a clean wet cloth. The smell of rubbing alcohol along with the other herbs and spices he used filled his brother's room. Splinter looked up as the door opened.

"Um...Sensei?" Donnie walked over to the bed and placed his hand on his brother's forehead. He was still so warm. "It's going on three days and Leo is still not better." He hesitated as he thought of what he wanted to tell him. "Maybe...maybe it's time we looked into doing something else for him?" Donnie knew how much his Sensei relied on his old home remedies but clearly his herbs and other medicinal plants were just not doing what they needed to do.

Splinter sighed heavily and looked down at his oldest son. The sweat pouring off of him as his fever seemed to burn throughout his body. "Perhaps you are right." Splinter said, a heavy sounding weariness filling his voice. This would mean he would be going out tonight. Something he has avoided doing as often as possible for the last fourteen years. "I will go out tonight." he told Donnie. "I would like you and your brothers to watch over Leonardo."

"We'll take care of him Sensei." Donnie promised

Later that evening, Splinter walked out into the living room to find his three sons sitting and watching tv. He was surprise to see them watching the Space Heroes cartoon. He always thought Leo was the only one who enjoyed that show.

As if reading his mind, Mikey turned to him and said, "We thought if we put Leo's favorite show on, it might make him feel better." Mikey suddenly ran up to him, his eyes wide and pleading. "Can Leo come out here and watch it with us?" He asked, "Pleeeeease." He gave his Sensei the puppy dog eyes. "Maybe being with us and watching his show will make him feel better."

Splinter smiled at him and shook his head. "No Michelangelo" He told him gently, "Leonardo is still very sick and I prefer he not be disturbed, he needs to rest, I will be leaving shortly and I would like you boys to watch over him in case he wakes up and is in need of anything." His sons nodded.

Mikey looked down at the floor, his face looking sad. "This hasn't been the best mutation celebration week." He mumbled. "I wish we could do something for Leo to make him better now." He walked back to the couch and continued watching tv. His brothers echoed his sentiment. Splinter wished he could do something to make all his sons feel better, but for now he knew the best thing to do was to make Leo better. He walked into his room and went over to the a small chest he had placed by his bed. Tucked away inside was a wallet with some money.

At times when he would go on his supply runs throughout the sewers, he would be fortunate enough to find some dollar bills. He had let the money accrue over time using it as sparingly as possible. He counted the money to find he had well over thirty dollars. This would help buy the medicine he would need to help Leo, Or so he hoped. If he had money left over, maybe he would buy some things for his other three sons.

Splinter put on his long coat with a hood, he new there was an all night store with a pharmacy that was open not too far from the manhole cover he would be using to get in and out of. This late at night he was hoping not too many people would be there. But this was New York city and it did tend to live up to the reputation of being the city that never sleeps.

After checking one last time on Leonardo and making sure the other three turtles were all set, he walked toward the turnstiles and left the lair. He made his way down the damp, wet sewer tunnels until he got to the designated manhole cover. Checking himself one more time to make sure his coat hid what he was and that his tail was tucked up underneath so as not to fall out. He went up the ladder and stepped out into the damp night air.


	7. Chapter 7

As Splinter stepped out into the night air, he couldn't help but think about how cold it had been for September. None of his sons did well in the cold and he was happy that he had found an electric heater a few years back that Donnie had been able to fix up. The lair at least stayed warm but sometimes it was still not warm enough. He thought maybe this was one reason why his oldest son was not getting better aside from the fall into the pool.

He walked into the store and was relieved to see very few people there; he walked the aisles and found a variety of medicines that he felt would help. He carefully pick through them finding the ones that he felt would be best for Leo's symptoms. After he gathered them up, he tallied the amount and saw that he would have about twelve or thirteen dollars left over. He decided to pick up a few things for his boys.

He knew Raph and Mikey were fond of comic books and bought one for each of them at only $2.50 each. He found a suduko combination crossword puzzle book that he thought Donnie would enjoy for only $4.99. He would have three dollars left after he purchased these items. As he continued to wander, he tried to think of what Leonardo might like. Martial arts and books on war seemed to be the only thing he was really into aside from enjoying that Space Heroes show, maybe a book about space. He looked around but after a while of not finding anything, he gave up and decided to go and check out.

"Just getting better and being able to get back on his feet so that he could be with his brothers is what I know he would like." Splinter thought to himself. He walked over to the cash register and began to disperse the items. Luckily the cashier was busy talking with a friend and rang up his items without giving him a second glance. As he walked out the store, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and headed to the man hole cover he had come out of.

As he walked along the street, his thoughts elsewhere, he heard a loud banging noise coming from somewhere across the street. As he looked around he realized that the noise was coming from behind an arcade. Thinking someone might be in need of help, he walked around the building to the back where three men were bringing out a machine of some sort, they dragged it over to where a dumpster stood.

"Okay boys," He heard one of the men say, "Just put that one over there and lets go get the last one. These old machines will be fine by the dumpster till Friday when the garbage truck comes, once we're done with this we can call it a night." After that, the three men went back inside the arcade.

Splinter found himself walking up to the machine the three men had just left out by the dumpster. As he came closer, he realized it was a pinball machine. As he scanned the pictures on the face of the game, his face lit up. It was a Space Heroes Pinball game. Maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe it was some sort of a miracle, but whatever it was, Splinter knew he was meant to be here. As Splinter looked over the game, wondering why the men were placing it in the trash, the back door to the building once again opened and an older looking man walked out. He stopped short when he saw Splinter, dressed in his dark coat with the hood still over his head.

"Please Sir," Splinter put up his hands as the man was about to yell into the building for the other two men. "I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here?" He yelled. Splinter recognized him as the man who spoke earlier. He was a short older man with thick glasses on and thinning grey hair. He put his hands up as if to tell Splinter not to come any closer.

"I heard noises back here, and it was so late I thought maybe someone was in need of help." Splinter explained.

"Well, that's all well and good but no one is hurt back here." The man answered. "I own this arcade and my boys and I were removing a couple of games. They're old, no one plays them anymore and they cost too much to fix." The door opened again and the man's two sons came out removing another game. They stopped when they saw their father talking to Splinter. The arcade owner motioned for them to continue with their job, they walked the other game over by the first one. "Now if you don't mind," Their father said, " I'd like to finish up so my sons and I can go home." He was about to go back into the arcade place when Splinter called out to him.

"Wait, please." He said, the man turned and looked at him. "Since you are throwing the games out, I was wondering if you would permit me to buy one of them from you." The man looked puzzled at his request. "I do not have a lot of money but I will be happy to give you what I do have."

"Now why on earth would you want a broken down game like that?" He asked.

"Please sir," Splinter began, "I too am a father with four boys, my oldest is very sick and he will be turning fourteen on Thursday." He looked back at the pinball machine. "I had to use what little money I do have to buy him medicine," He pointed to the bag in his hand. "Space Heroes is his favorite TV show and to give him a gift such as this would surely help him recover."

The arcade owner looked at Splinter curiously, uncertain of what he should do. He looked back at the game and then back to Splinter. "Even if I give this to you, it doesn't work, how will you fix it?" He wanted to know.

"One of my sons is highly intelligent for his age." Splinter had to chuckle at this."He is excellent with electronics and fixing things, I am sure he would be able to fix this machine with no problem."

The man considered Splinter for a few more moments. He then shrugged and just as Splinter was about to pull out his wallet to give him what few dollars he had left, the man stopped him. "I'll tell you what," He said, "You hold onto your money, if you can find a way to get that game home, it's yours, or rather your son's." The old man said with a grin.

Splinter could not believe his ears. "Thank you sir," He said to him, bowing respectfully as he blinked away the tears. "It will be gone within the hour." The man nodded and Splinter watched as he followed his sons back into the building. He then hurried back to the manhole cover and quickly got back to the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the lair, Donnie and Raph were in Leo's room while Mikey sat out in the living room awaiting Splinter's return. He continued to watch TV even though what was on held no interest for him. Donnie had gone to check on Leo and had come back requesting either Raph or Mikey to help him. Leo had gotten sick again and Donnie just needed help cleaning Leo up along with his bed linen. Mikey had refused to go in. He hated seeing his brother so weak and in such need of help.

Mikey sighed tiredly. He knew he was being selfish, but this was not how it was suppose to be. Leo should be out here with them getting ready to celebrate, not stuck in bed struggling to breath or fighting a fever. Mikey covered his eyes with his fist as tears threatened to fall. He just wanted his brother (as well as everything else) to get back to normal .

In Leo's room, Raph help Leo sit up so he could drink some water. "I'm sorry g...g...guys." Leo said weakly.

"For what?" Raph asked him.

"You s...s...shouldn't be taking care of me like this," He responded, shivering in Raph's grip. "Nor should Splinter. I should be able to f...f...fight this cold off and get back to normal." He took a deep shuddering breath and leaned his head back against Raph's shoulder. Raph put his cheek on Leo's fevered head. "Don't worry about it bro." Raph told him as Donnie came in with a fresh wash cloth and bowl of water. "Yeah," He chimed in. "We all need a little TLC every now and then." He smiled sympathetically at Leo, "And right now it's your turn."

"Just don't go doing this again, okay?" Raph told him jokingly. Leo nodded weakly as his eyes began to flutter close. Donnie had placed the wet, cool wash cloth on Leo forehead and Raph laid him back down. "Get some sleep bro." He whispered. "We're expecting you to be up and around soon so we can all celebrate our fourteenth mutation day." Leo nodded as he began to drift off to sleep again.

At that moment Splinter was entering the lair, he quickly went into his room and deposited the items and then started to go back out toward the living room just as Donnie and Raph were coming out of Leo's.

"How is your brother?" He asked them.

They gave him a quick rundown of what had happened in his absence. "He's sleeping now," Donnie told him.

"Good," Splinter said, "Michelangelo and Raphael, Meet me at the manhole cover by fifth and west in thirty minutes." With that he rushed out of the lair again leaving his sons confused by his actions. But they did as they were told and in thirty minutes both boys were standing under the cover awaiting their Sensei.

A few more minutes had gone by when the manhole cover finally opened and Splinter looked down and called for Raphael to come up. Mikey watched curiously as his brother made his way up the ladder and disappear onto the surface. He had to admit he was a little envious of his brother being outside of the sewers. Their Sensei never allowed them to go topside for fear of what the humans might do if they should happen to come upon one. Maybe someday he would change his mind but so far this had not yet happened.

A few seconds later Raph looked down excitedly at his brother. "Wow Mikey!" He yelled. "You'll never guess what Splinter got for us."

"Raphael, keep your voice down," Mikey heard Splinter admonish him, he sounded like he was panting hard. "We do not want anyone to hear us."

It took some maneuvering but eventually the pinball game was lowered down to where Michelangelo was waiting. When he saw what Splinter had gotten them, his eyes widen to the size of giant saucers and his smile seem to split his face in two.

"It's a Space Heroes pinball machine." He said as he bounced up and down, it was taking all his willpower not to yell with excitement. "Wow, Leo is gonna be so excited when he sees this!."

"It will be a mutation day present." Splinter said to his two sons. "It needs some work but I am sure Donatello will be able to take care of it."

Mikey's face suddenly looked concerned. "But Master Splinter, what if Leo isn't well enough by Thursday, that's only two days away now."

"I got some other type of medicine that will help him along with what I use." Splinter told him. "Do not worry my son." He said as he grabbed one end of the pinball machine. "Everything will be okay. Splinter couldn't explain where this sudden feeling was coming from. But something in the air told him that his words were true. Everything would be okay.

With the help of his two sons, Splinter managed to get the game back to lair much quicker and easier. It had been quite the struggle by himself to get it from the arcade to the manhole cover but he knew, in the end, it would be well worth it. When Donnie saw the machine he began to drool, especially when Splinter explained it needed repairs. The four of them took the game into Donnie's lab and he was about to take the game apart until Splinter stopped him.

"It is late," he told his sons. "I want you to go to bed and work on this in the morning." He turned to leave the lab, "I am going to get myself some tea and tend to your brother."

His sons watched as he left the room, they turned back to the pinball machine.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"Ha, does a turtle like water?" Donnie told him. Mikey stared at him with a blank expression.

"That means yes," Raph said to Mikey.

"Hey guys," Donnie said excitedly, "How bout we work on it together, that way it will be a present from all of us to Leo." His brothers agreed and then the three of them went to their rooms for some much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Splinter went to his room and grabbed the items out of his bag. The books he was giving for his sons he placed in the chest along with the wallet, he would tend to those things later. He gathered up the medicines he had purchases and went toward the kitchen. From a cabinet, he pulled out a hot plate he had found during a supply run when he and his sons were first mutated. In the beginning, when he had first found the lair, he used the hotplate all the time. Eventually he had found a stove and after figuring out how to hook it up, the hot plate was tucked away and used by Donnie in his lab sparingly. Now he decided it was time to use it in Leo's room.

He took the medicine he brought from the store, the hot plate, a pot with water and some herbs and spices to Leo's room and began setting things up on his son's desk. Using a vapor rub along with some of the herbs, he quickly made a mixture to rub on Leo's chest. He then placed some of the herbs and spices in the pot and placed it on the hot plate, as it heated up, the water in the pot let out a steam filling the room with an overpowering smell of the mixture. He then began to pour medicine out of a bottle and bent over his son and gently shook his shoulder.

"Leonardo, wake up my son." Leo slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his father.

"Sensei?" Leo tried to sit up. "What's that horrible smell?" Leo wrinkled his nose and placed his hands on his chest, he felt something sticky and smelly as well. "What's this slimy stuff on my chest?"

"Something that I hope will help rid you of this illness." Splinter replied. "I need you to drink this."

He placed his paw behind Leo's head and gently helped him sit up. Leo felt a small plastic cup with a strange tasting liquid placed against his lips. He did as Splinter told him to do and then laid back down.

Splinter placed a paw on Leo's forehead, he was still feverish. "Breath deeply my son," He told him. "Let the steam fill your body and heal you." Leo took several deep breaths, it still hurt to breath and his body still ached from the fever but he did start to feel somewhat better. His eyes once again started to flutter and he felt his body grow heavy. Sleep came over him and soon he was deep into slumber.

Splinter also took a deep breath to let the heavy steam mixture fill his nostrils. This night he was sure he would have a peaceful sleep. He settled into the chair and got as comfortable as the chair allowed. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. His mind touched Leo's and he felt a calmness about his child. He was sleeping, and this time it was a restful sleep. He smiled as he too began to relax and let his mind be at peace.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey awoke at about seven and quickly went to the kitchen for some breakfast. After a quick bite of homemade toast with algae spread the three brothers went into Donnie's lab. Donnie went to work removing the back paneling on the pinball machine. As he searched the many wires, Raph and Mikey stood looking over his shoulders handing over any tool he requested. As they waited, Raph suddenly thought of something.

"Hey guys, I was thinking." He began.

"Imagine that." Mikey joked. Then rubbed a spot on his arm where Raph slapped it. Donnie had to laugh at that, it was good to hear his brothers goofing around after the last few days of uncertainty and worry that hung in the air. It finally started to feel like things were getting back to normal.

"As I was saying," Raph continued. "When Sensei asked us to help get the game to the lair, I got to go topside and I saw what the outside looks like. It was so incredible!" Raph was getting excited now. "How bout we ask Sensei to let us go topside once Leo's feeling better?"

Donnie and Mikey turned to look at him.

"That is a good idea." Donnie told him.

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in."But will Sensei go for it?"

"Of course it's a good idea," Raph replied, "And why wouldn't he go for it. We'll be fourteen tomorrow." He stood tall and puffed out his chest. "We're practically adults!"

Donnie and Mikey both agreed with that statement and Donnie went back to work on the pinball machine with much more relish. After a few hours, Donnie finished cutting and connecting wires. He placed the panel back on and plugged in the machine.

"Keep your fingers crossed." Donnie said as he plugged it in and stood back. Within seconds the machine lit up and came to life and sounds could be heard thoughout the machine. "Leo should be the first one to try it" Donnie said, "but just to make sure," He pulled the plunger and watched as a tiny silver ball came out of the slot. Donnie let the plunger go and the three turtles watched as the ball went up the ramp and began hitting a variety of targets. They oohed and aahed as the score board lit up showing a new high score. Each turtle got to give it one try before Donnie set the score back to zero. With the machine now fixed, Raphael went out to talk to Master Splinter.

In Leo's room, Splinter still watched his sleeping son's peaceful face, Leo's fever had dropped some while they had slept but he was still somewhat warm and his body still slightly shivering, but Splinter could definitely see and feel an improvement. The illness was lessing and Leo was looking better. He smiled as he placed the wet washcloth on Leo's forehead. Leo smiled and gave a little relaxing moan. He rolled over onto his side and continued to sleep. Splinter chuckled as he realized his son was dreaming.

 _Leo's dream:_

 _"Noooo! Captain Ryan," Leo yelled as he watched his hero fall after an explosion shot through the console next to Mister Crankshaw rendering him unconscious. Leo ran to Ryan and lifted him up._

 _"Captain, you've got to get up, the Digesters are attacking us!" Leo yelled._

 _"It's up to you Cadet Leonardo," Capt Ryan gasped. "You've got to get us into hyperdrive."_

 _He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I believe in you."_

 _Leo gave the Capt a salute and ran to the captain's chair. He began pushing buttons ramdomly. More explosions went off around him as he watched Commander Grundch and Dr. Mindstrong fall._

 _"I won't fail you " Leo told the half conscious capt. He saw the Capt nod weakly at him as he continued to push at the various buttons on the Capt's arm chair console. Suddenly the ship lurched forward sharply and the stars came at him through the ship's large viewport at lightening speed. He did it! He saved the ship! He got them into hyperdrive and away from the digesters before the ship and the crew could be distroyed. He ran to Commander Grundch console and began sending a radio signal for help. After that was done, he ran back to the Capt._

 _"It's done Capt. Ryan, we got away from them." He craddled Ryan's semi-conscious body and lifted him gently. "Your ship and everyone is saved."_

 _Capt. Ryan smiled up at Leo, "I'll see you get a commendation for this Cadet Leonardo." Leo smiled proudly at him._

 _"Thank you Sir." Leo said as he once again saluted his hero. His blue eyes were wide and sparkled and he smiled proudly_

 _End of Dream._

Splinter turned as he heard Leo's door open and Raph walked in. "Your brother is doing much better Raphael." He told him. "It appears he is dreaming about his favorite show Space Heroes."

Raph walked up to Leo and placed his hand on Leo's forehead, he smiled as he realized his brothers head was no longer as hot as it had been. He couldn't help but chuckle as Leo mumbled Capt. Ryan's name.

"He must be having the dream where he saves the ship from the Digesters." Raph said as he hid a laugh behind his fist.

Splinter nodded as he stood and placed the washcloth back in the water bowl. "You wanted to see me Raphael."

Raph nodded as the two of them walked out of Leo's room. "Wanted to let you know that Donnie was able to get the pinball machine working." Splinter nodded at the good news.

"Was there something else?" He asked him.

Raph led him to Donnie's lab where the others were waiting.

"Well Sensei," Raph began. "We were thinking," He took a deep breath and looked at his other two brothers.

"The thing is Sensei," Donnie said, "We're going to be fourteen tomorrow and we were just wondering..."

"It's really Raph's idea," Mikey took up the explanation. "but it really is a good one."

"What is a good idea?" Splinter looked sternly at his three sons.

"We were thinking once Leo was feeling better," It was back to Raph again. "That maybe you might let us go topside?"

Splinter looked at his three young sons intently. He stroked his long beard as he considered their request."I will meditate on the matter." That was it, no more was said. He turned his back to the turtles and went into the kitchen for some much needed tea.

"Well, on the upside," Raph said turning to his brothers with a smile. "Leo's doing much better."


	10. Chapter 10

Leo opened his eyes and looked up at Raph, Donnie and Mikey. They had gone into his room to see if there was anything they could do for him.

"Hey guys," Leo said attempting to sit up. His voice still sounded weaek and his body still ached but he was feeling much better and even wanted some food.

"Hey Leo," Mikey said giving his brother a hug. "We were so worried about you." Mikey looked away guiltily. He felt bad that for the last few days that Leo had been in his sick bed he had not come to visit him.

Leo hugged Mikey back. "I've missed you too little brother." He whispered. "I don't suppose I could get some breakfast?" He asked him.

Mikey nodded excitedly and was just about to run out of the room to the kitchen when he stopped just outside Leo's door. "Would lunch be okay instead?"

Leo laughed tiredly. "Of course Mikey," He told him he said weakly. "And thank you." Everyone was happy to hear Leo's voice sounding happy, tired but at least he was happy.

"So Leo," Donnie turned to him and gave him a glass of water which Leo accepted gratefully. "Up for a walk to the couch?" Leo smiled, it had been a while since he had gotten out of bed to do anything other then use the bathroom. "Yes," he smiled as Raph and Donnie helped him to his feet. "That sounds like a great idea."

At the couch, Raph turned on the tv and found Space Heroes for Leo to watch. Mikey eventually came over with some food for him and the four turtles sat down together to enjoy the show while Leo ate.

"Take your time eating," Donnie told him.

"Yeah," Raph commented, "We don't need to be cleaning any more messes of yours."

Leo smiled weakly at Raph's unappetizing joke. "Don't worry," He said, "I'm hungry and would very much like to keep this in my stomach." He pointed to the broth Mikey had made for him.

The boys sat on the couch enjoying each other's company for the next few hours before Leo started to get tired again. He laid his head back on the cushion of the couch and began to nod off.

"We'll just let him sleep here for now." Donnie told them as he placed a blanket over Leo. "We'll help him to bed when he wakes up."

"What if he want's some more food?" Mikey asked.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Then we put him to bed after he eats." He told him.

"Riiiight." Mikey smiled and ran to the kitchen to start supper. Algae and worm casserole with homemade bread topping. "Supper will be ready in an hour." He yelled.

As predicted. Leo did wake up to the smell of food cooking in the lair and joined his family for supper. His fever was gone so now he just needed to build up his strength. After supper, Splinter insist he take a warm bath with some of his herbs and go back to bed. Leo did as instructed. He had been fighting fatigue since he sat down with them at the table and was looking forward to going back to bed; but he also wanted quality time with his family while he was able to.

"We just want you back to your old self Leo." Raph told him. "You do what you have to do to get better." Leo nodded as he started toward the bathroom.

"This is so great!" Mikey said excitedly.

Leo looked at him curiously. "What is?" He asked.

"You'll be able to celebrate mutation day with us tomorrow Leo." He said bouncing up and down. "That's the best present any of us could ask for."

Leo suddenly looked upset. "I can't believe I forgot all about Mutation day." He said. "I'm so sorry everyone." Now he looked very upset. "I didn't mean to ruin our special day."

"Hey woah Leo." Raph came up to him. "You didn't ruin anything." He put his arm around Leo's shoulder. "It's not your fault you got sick." He began walking his brother toward the bathroom. "Look, just go take a nice long bath, get back to bed and tomorrow, we'll not only be celebrating the day we turn fourteen, we'll also be celebrating you getting back to your old self." He smiled at Leo. "Okay?"

Leo still looked somewhat upset, but he gave Raph a smile, "Thank you," He said, and went to do as Raph said.


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY MUTATION DAY! Mikey yelled as he dished out five bowls of worm and algea.

Leo sat at the table with his brothers and father watching tiredly but happily as the everyone enjoyed the celebration. He was impressed with the decorations and was surprised to learn they had been up for the last couple of days and he did not even notice them when he came out of his room yesterday.

"In all fairness, Leo" Donnie told him. "You still weren't feeling one hundred percent better yesterday." He looked at his brother closely . "In fact, your still not looking completely better."

"A few more days rest and I'm sure Leonardo will be back to his old self." Splinter told him.

"Yeah boyyyyyy." Mikey singed songed. "I'm just glad your feeling better enough to be out here with us bro." Mikey told him, then he looked down at his plate, a guilty expression coming over him. "And uh, I'm sorry I didn't come into your room or help while you were sick Leo."

Leo reached across the table and gave Mikey's hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't sweat it Mikey." He told him, "I know you were there for me in your own special way." He smiled at him. "That was a help in itself." The two stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Raph finally intervened.

"Enough with the mushy stuff already.?" He said exasperated. "Let's get to celebrating." He then looked at Master Splinter. "Um...Sensei?" He said hesitantly. The other turtles looked from Raph to Splinter. "Have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?"

Splinter stroked his long beard. "Yes." He said

Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at him excitedly, while Leo just looked confused. "And?" They chorused.

"And No." Splinter said with a finality. "Ask me again next year." He told them. "I may change my mind." He went back to eating and his sons knew that pretty much meant the discussion was over, for now.

Leo was about to ask what that was all about till Donnie leaned closer to him, "We'll explain later," He promised. Leo nodded and went back to his plate.

They finished eating and listened as Michelangelo once again begged Splinter to tell them the story of how they came together, which of course he did. After he was finished, he stood up, "I have some gifts for you my sons," he said and went to his room. When he returned, the boys saw in his hands three square items wrapped in brown paper and each with a special colored ribbon. He gave one with a red ribbon to Raphael, one with a purple ribbon to Donatello and one with an orange ribbon to Michelangelo. The boys quickly opened them and were over joyed at their new books.

Leo watched with a smile on his face, he didn't question the fact that he did not recieve a gift from his Sensei, he figured after what his brothers went through the past week, them receiving the gifts was something they truly deserved.

Leo yawned and stretched, he was starting to feel very tired. "I think I'll go take a little rest," He told his family.

His brothers and Sensei looked up at him. "Hold on Leo," Raph said. "We still have a little more celebrating to do." He, Mikey and Donnie stood up and went into Donnie's lab while Splinter made sure to keep Leo in the kitchen.

Leo turned to his Sensei. "Really Sensei, I don't need to keep celebrating, I'm happy I was able to be out here with all you guys for a short time and now I would just like to go back to bed." He turned to leave.

Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Just wait my son." He told him with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's a surprise." Leo gave him a curious look and sat back down. A few minutes later he heard his brothers call him out to the living room. Splinter stood and turned Leo's mask around to us it as a blindfold. He then led his son out to the living room and over to where his brothers were. They were giggling about something.

Splinter took hold of the knot in the mask and slowly turned it around so Leo would be able to see again.

"SURPRISE!" Leo blinked at his brothers as they stood in front of what appeared to be a type of pinball machine. He let out a gasp as his hand flew up to his mouth. As he looked closer his eyes widen in shock and started to fill with tears.

"It took some doing to get it to work," Donnie told him, "But you're worth it."

"How did you?" He looked at each brother, "Where..did you...?" His voice was choking and he was shaking as tears began to fall. He was at a loss for words. He ran to Mikey and wrapped his arms around him, he gave him a big squeeze, he then ran to Raph and then to Donnie doing the same thing to each of them as well.

"I.. I.. I don't know what to say," He sobbed as he looked the machine over, staring at the Space Heroes pictures on the face of the machine, his hands roaming over every inch. "After everything I put you through..." He took a deep breath, "It's the most incredible surprise..." His voice choked again. "Thank you guys," He said. "You are the best bros."

"Actually Leo," Raph told him. "Master Splinter got this for you."

"Yeah," Mikey said, "Got it from the owner of an arcade place not too far from here."

"He got it when he went to get your medicine." Donnie told him.

Leo turned to his Sensei. His eyes were red from crying. He ran to him and wrapped his arms around his father's waist and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you father." Leo whispered. "For everything."

Splinter wrapped one arm around Leo's shell and placed his other hand on the back of Leo's head. He turned his head to one side and placed his cheek on the top of his son's head. "You are most welcome...my son." He whispered back. Neither of two hid the tears that fell as the other three turtles joined in the hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Present day

The turtles spent most of the day cleaning the lair and toward evening they were ready for a break.

"Ah man, need a break," Raphael said as he threw another Kraang part into a pile and sat down on the couch.

Leo was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, he threw the sponge into the pail and sat on the floor with his shell up against the couch. "No doubt," He said as he wiped his forehead. "Cleaning up is way harder then training."

The two brothers watched as Mikey began searching the living room. He began getting hysterical and was close to tears when Donnie slapped him in the face with his broom.

"What are you looking for Mikey?" Donnie asked him exasperated.

"The TV remote Duh!" Mikey responded. "Where are you?" Mikey said beginning to sob

Just then Raphael's phone buzzed. "Got a text from Casey," He said "Oh no, he's on some kind of crazey mission." Raph got up from the couch. "I gotta go handle this."

Leo watched Raph leave. "Want some help?" He asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said as he started to leave the lair.

As Raph walked out, he could hear Mikey, still crying over the TV remote, start to give a eulogy over it being gone. But he smiled when he heard the TV come on. "Must have found it." He thought to himself as he could hear 'Crognard The Barbarian' show come on. He took a deep sigh as he walked out of the sewer. Things would eventually get back to normal, just as before they would be training, playing their games with Leo getting the high score on his 'Space Heroes' pinball machine, and battling the Shredder. Raph smiled to himself. It was good to be home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my take on how Leo got his pinball machine. I know the turtles have two games and during the story I did mention two games being put out by the dumpster, so whose to say Splinter didn't go back to the arcade and get the second game?

To all of you who reviewed, thank you for the kind words and thoughts of encouragement.

Have a safe and Happy Holidays. I'll be posting more stories after the first of the year.

God Bless.


End file.
